Oscuridad Interior
by CMosser
Summary: Cuando regresas del "más allá" te acompaña la oscuridad...


**Disclaimer: ** Los personajes de Résident Evil pertenecen a Capcom, sólo me reservo la trama****

Dedicado a Nelida Treschi, por ser tan buena mala junta.

* * *

**Oscuridad Interior**

Frío… Dolor… Oscuridad… Silencio…

Despojado de todo recuerdo, de toda emoción, hombres de batas blancas jugando a ser un Dios que no existe; sólo la oscuridad es real, y cuando regresas de ella llena el espacio vacío que antes ocupaba tu alma.

Un éxito, el soldado caído y devuelto a la vida; un fracaso, inestable, insensible…

Insensible, sentimientos… es algo que no poseo más.

Informes van y vienen, hombres de lentes e inmaculadas ropas sentados frente a mí realizan preguntas sin cesar, las supero, soy más inteligente que ellos; debo hacerlo para poder regresar al campo de batalla.

Pasan los días, me abandonan en esta pequeña habitación. El Capitán viene, está aliviado; no deja de repetirlo, pero hay duda en su mirada, no se fía de mí. Intenta mostrarse como siempre, pero no es el mismo, tampoco yo lo soy; no fui el único que murió ese día.

Nuevos estudios y escaneos dicen que todo se encuentra perfecto; el virus no es más parte del sistema. Hablan de sangre e inmunidad, de cordura y falta de ella como si no estuviera presente, de alguna manera no lo estoy.

Escucho, analizo, decido y ejecuto; debo lograr mi objetivo.

Noches colmadas de oscuridad y silencio, mi mente se ahoga en el abismo de las tinieblas hasta que llega la luz del día; es entonces cuando lo anuncian, soy un hombre libre.

Es una prueba.

Hablan de terapia, vigilancia y entrenamiento, desean comprobar si no me convertí en un monstruo, quieren que sienta; necesitan que sienta, de lo contrario su experimento no seré sino un fracaso. Acepto las condiciones, debo parecer inocente, y de cierta manera lo soy; no pedí estar aquí.

Regreso a mi antiguo apartamento, ahora todo parece tan distinto; estas paredes, estos objetos no significan nada para mí. Me muestro feliz, complacido por regresar al que llamé mi hogar, los veo tomar nota de mis reacciones; me dejan solo.

Decido salir, hace frío, el invierno está aquí; camino por las calles como cualquier otra persona.

Los colores verde, rojo y dorado de las decoraciones contrastan con el blanco de la nieve en la calzada.

Frío. Debí vestir prendas más abrigadas.

En la acera de al frente hay una cafetería; cruzo la calle y entro; encuentro algunas personas pero logro conseguir una mesa vacía en una esquina apartada.

Pronto se acerca alguien y toma mi pedido, un café negro, sin azúcar; espero. Quien lo trae es una persona distinta; una mujer joven de cabellos rubios, nada hay de especial en ella, pero cuando se aleja soy capaz de percibirlo… su aroma.

Todo lo demás se vuelve difuso, sólo existe ella y la estela que deja tras sus pasos. La bestia dormida en el rincón oscuro de mi interior vuelve a la vida, desea acercarse… — Deseo acercarme. — Mantengo la cordura por el bien mayor, tengo una meta y debo cumplirla; me marcho.

Mi humanidad lucha por alejarse hasta que ya no soy capaz de percibirla, regreso a casa y me encierro; no puedo perder el control, debo resistir. Repito esas frases hasta que caigo rendido, pero ahora todo es distinto; mientras duermo la bestia está despierta, su mente invade la mía tiñendo todo del color de la sangre… Sangre.

Pasan los días y el clima se vuelve más gélido.

Terapia y estudios, omito comentar la experiencia para evitar preguntas; evito acercarme a la cafetería. Calculo cada uno de mis pasos para parecer una persona normal, dicen que veré a mi familia; lo más adecuado para la fecha es conseguir presentes para ellos.

Ya es de noche cuando logro salir del abarrotado centro comercial, con paquetes en mis manos tomo el camino a casa; prefiero caminar, me ayuda a pensar — Necesito pensar. —

Los sueños se repiten una y otra vez, la silueta de la chica rubia danza por mi mente mientras deja una estela color carmín. La bestia debe permanecer dormida, debo controlarla.

La noche es cada vez más negra y helada, la bestia acecha; la habitación se torna cada vez más pequeña mientras aumenta la ansiedad. No lo soporto, debo salir.

Mis pasos no llevan ningún rumbo mientras busco explicación al instinto hace días develado.

Luego lo percibo y todo se vuelve rojo…

La estela de embriagante aroma me lleva hasta ella, se aleja por una calle secundaria… Soledad. Escucha mis pasos acercarse y voltea, decide que no represento peligro y me sonríe. Detengo mi avance por un momento y las sombras vuelven a su lugar.

Dolor…

Un grito escapa de mi boca cuando la batalla interna arrecia.

Caigo al suelo, ella se acerca e intenta ayudarme, nadie puede hacerlo ahora, la bestia ha ganado; todo se vuelve rojo y la conciencia es relegada a un recóndito rincón de mí ser.

La bestia toma mi lugar, utiliza mi voz y se muestra indefensa; convence a la mujer rubia de acompañarle. Ella habla de tranquilidad, pide por el amor de Dios que mis fuerzas sean suficientes para llegar a casa.

El ser oscuro dentro de mí se enfurece; si Dios existiera ella no estaría aquí, yo seguiría muerto.

Tengo miedo, pero no puedo luchar, hemos llegado. La bestia nos dirige a la habitación y hace el amago de tumbarse mientras la rubia se da vuelta con intenciones de buscar una frazada; cuando regresa percibe que su tiempo ha terminado. La bestia se muestra en su esplendor.

Intenta retroceder mientras la oscuridad se acerca —Mientras mi cuerpo se acerca. —

Intento luchar nuevamente, si la bestia se sale con la suya mis planes se verán frustrados, no puedo permitirlo. Consigo imponerme por unos segundos y la mujer intenta escapar; pero no es suficiente, la bestia recupera el control.

Es más fuerte, más rápida, la mujer rubia no tiene posibilidad, yo mismo no la tengo.

Puedo sentir como es golpeada y su cuerpo inmóvil es arrastrado, levantado y tendido sin ningún cuidado sobre la cama. El ser oscuro se acerca con sigilo, deleitándose en el delicioso aroma que despide esa piel, no puedo negarlo es embriagante. Poco a poco la despoja de sus abrigadas ropas y el aroma se intensifica, algo maravilloso está envuelto por esa suave piel.

Las manos de la bestia recorren cada centímetro del cálido cuerpo, la fricción aumenta al igual que la fuerza aplicada, logrando que la inmaculada tez se encienda en diversos puntos.

Deseo, desesperación… es necesario llegar al premio escondido.

Acerca su nariz — Mi nariz — al frágil cuello, inspirando profundamente sobre el punto sensible de donde emana con mayor intensidad la fragancia; los labios se acercan sintiendo las pulsaciones, podría morderla y conseguir el manjar, pero tan dulce placer debe disfrutarse.

Con mirada vehemente busca a su alrededor hasta toparse con una delgada hoja de afeitar, a la vez que se incorpora y contempla el tibio cuerpo desnudo, decidiendo por qué lugar iniciar su degustación; los turgentes pechos parecen ser una buena opción. Desliza la filosa hoja por el nacimiento de los mismos dando paso a líneas escarlata. El ambiente se impregna del glorioso aroma mientras la bestia bebe.

Trazos encarnados aparecen por todo el cuerpo, la bestia se deleita; decide que ha llegado el momento del máximo placer.

Agradece con un beso en los labios a la mujer que le ha brindado el deleite supremo, esta despierta cual si fuera el beso de amor del que hablan los cuentos de hadas. Sus orbes se abren y resplandecen con temor al percibir el ardor de los múltiples cortes en su cuerpo, en su garganta nace y muere al mismo tiempo un grito; la bestia ataca.

La sangre brota del delgado cuello, el cuerpo carmesí, sus manos carmesí; siente la fuerza vital abandonar a la mujer, la bestia la absorbe a través de su boca. Tiñe su rostro — Mi rostro — con el líquido de sabor ferroso, el éxtasis se extiende… pero algo ocurre.

La respiración cesó, igual el pulso, la piel comenzó a enfriarse y la sangre… ¿A dónde fue el aroma? ¡De repente la fragancia se ha vuelto agria!

La bestia desespera. Con la filosa arma dibuja líneas cada vez más profundas en el cuerpo inerte, pero de ellas ya no brota como antes el líquido vital. La aspereza de la esencia aumenta.

No lo comprende, su premio se reseca y quiebra entre sus manos.

Confusión… Frustración… Ira.

Todo se vuelve escarlata, las sombras giran a un ritmo vertiginoso. La afilada hoja se vuelve una con las manos de la bestia — mis manos —. Los cortes en la cada vez más fría piel femenina aumentan de profundidad, el filo se desgasta; la bestia arroja un grito de frustración y desprende los maltrechos miembros con las manos desnudas.

— ¡Es su culpa! ¡La maldita mujer murió a propósito para hacerme sufrir! — Piensa — mientras el arrebato cobra intensidad y los restos humanos se esparcen por la habitación. Al poco rato no queda nada, sólo la bestia, tumbada sin fuerzas sobre la masa carmesí de lo que alguna vez fue un ser humano.

Llega la luz del día, la bestia se ha replegado a un rincón de mi interior; estoy de en la ensangrentada habitación, no siento nada. Debo ser práctico, la bestia se disculpa por dejarse llevar.

Temor...

Consigo una bolsa de no sé dónde y recobro los restos humanos uno por uno, nadie puede saberlo; debo reparar el daño. Me despojo de las ropas manchadas con la sangre seca, la misma ha traspasado las prendas y cubierto mi cuerpo de un tinte rojizo. No tengo tiempo para arreglarlo.

Limpio como puedo las partes visibles y visto ropa limpia, necesito sacar esto cuanto antes. Tomo la bolsa con los restos, pesa menos de lo que debería hacerlo un cuerpo humano adulto, pero es que gran parte ha quedado hecho papilla en mi habitación. Salgo a toda prisa. No hay nadie en el pasillo eso es buena señal.

Alcanzo con rapidez el basurero, me propongo a regresar pero alguien me retiene; un viejo dice que se alegra de verme de regreso, seguro me conoce de mi vida anterior — cuando estaba vivo — pero yo no lo recuerdo; me quita un tiempo precioso pero no puedo marcharme, no debo parecer sospechoso.

Por fin termina la forzada charla, regreso de prisa al edificio, el ascensor se tarda y subo corriendo por las escaleras; atravieso el pasillo a grandes zancadas, al alcanzar la puerta mi corazón se detiene, la bestia despierta…

¡Está abierta!

Fallé, con la prisa no la cerré con llave, ahora cualquiera pudo haber entrado; la razón dice que huya pero la bestia puede más, si hay alguien debe desaparecer. Entro sigilosamente, me dirijo a la cocina y tomo un cuchillo bastante afilado para luego cruzar la sala hasta mi habitación. La puerta está cerrada, tal vez no haya nadie adentro…

Pero mi suposición es errada, hay una mujer adentro.

Me mira a los ojos y se aproxima, pero un segundo más tarde se da cuenta de lo que llevo en mi mano derecha; sus ojos se abren con sorpresa. Reconozco la mirada azul grisácea pero no puedo detener a la bestia que se abalanza sobre ella.

Es fuerte, intenta repeler el ataque pero la fuerza del ser que domina mi cuerpo es superior.

Siento tanto que sea de esta manera. Aplico una llave y someto su cuerpo bajo el mío

— Lo siento tanto, Jill —.

Alcanzo el cuchillo caído a mi lado durante la lucha, llevándolo hasta su cuello, su vida será mía…

Pero no ocurre, un estruendo colma la habitación mientras algo cálido atraviesa mi piel.

Dolor…

Caigo lentamente sobre el cuerpo de la que por poco se convirtió en mi víctima, segundos después — O quizás años después — percibo el calor de unas manos mover mi cuerpo; la oscuridad se cierne nuevamente sobre mí, pero ya la bestia se ha ido.

Voces… dolor… oscuridad…

Alguien dice mi nombre.

Pronto volveré a la nada, al lugar del cual nunca debí regresar.

Frío...

De alguna manera entiendo que es un hombre quien habla, siento su cercanía.

Vacío…

Unas manos toman mi rostro, lo giran lentamente hacia arriba; abro lentamente mis ojos cansados.

Reconozco al hombre que habla entre sombras.

Su rostro será el último que vean mis cada vez más nublados ojos… otra vez. 

* * *

**N/A: Saludos, queridos lectores. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. La historia anterior es mucho más oscura de lo que usualmente escribo, pero esa era la intención. La idea de un Piers oscuro ronda mi mente desde hace un tiempo. Pero ¿Por qué el amable y talentoso soldado se volvió un asesino despiadado? Pues, lo otorgo a que después de pasar el trauma de la muerte y regreso a la vida, junto a todo lo que experimentó durante su época de soldado, se sumió en un estado psicótico que se avivó debido al estímulo externo de la chica, su dañada mente no supo diferenciar la atracción provocada por las feromonas de la mujer y se planteó un escenario totalmente distinto. Espero que si algún psicólogo me lee no encuentre la historia tan descabellada, y si lo hace que no se limite y aclare todos los puntos en que pude y seguramente habré metido la pata.**

**P.D: Planeo una historia con Piers como protagonista que seguirá un poco esta línea (sólo un poco, lo prometo), pero eso será más adelante. Nuevamente, gracias por leer.**

**¡Hasta Pronto!**


End file.
